


camera shy

by chenlettuce



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, Multi, Other, Sharing a Bed, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlettuce/pseuds/chenlettuce
Summary: nearly everyone does porn, woozi makes the most money, soonyoung secretly speaks japanese, and jihoon finds out in the most unexpected way possible.





	1. little lavender

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's high again? this motherfucker. if you're a soft stan you're gonna want to stay far, far away. if you're a hard stan, waltz on hin. if you like both, you get the best of both worlds.

Seungkwan scrolls through the website's rankings, and he's at number seventeen, which is a step up from last week's nineteen. Sure, he was making a good nine-hundred dollars in donations, which certainly wasn't bad for a camboy. But time and time again, the same user dominated the list, ranking at number one.

밤 복숭아, or Night Peach, stayed at the top every week, and looking at his donations for the week, you could clearly see why. Sixteen-thousand dollars in donations from one live wasn't anything to scoff at, and nearly three million views in one hour wasn't anything to disregard either.

Sure, at times he was jealous of him, making that much money in one night was unheard of for a camboy-much less an idol like himself, and god only knows that type of money would come in handy. With their company taking money from them, having to buy accessories of their outfits themselves, and money getting withheld most of the time, he needed to make ends meet somehow.

But he just wanted to know how he was making so much money. What was so appealing about him to get people to contribute this much to his bank account? Maybe if he just clicked, maybe if he just watched the video, he'd see why.

His door's not locked, but nonetheless he clicks his video, and he doesn't get it at first. The sweet voice he puts on to greet his viewers seems quite childish to him. The aesthetically pleasing setup of his room and his simple attire to match it seemed quite plain. But when he got to the moans he started grasping the concept. The cute sounds that escaped his lips, filled the air, and the way is laptop was angled so that he was fully exposed- except for his face-leaving the viewer to interpret his expressions.

"Seungkwan-ah, can I see your laptop?" 

The younger slammed the laptop at the speed of light. "Uhm, no-no-not yet. Wait, don't you have one?"

"Yeah but someone's using it." He replies, gesturing to Seungkwan, whose entire arm rested on Wonwoo's computer. 

"Fine, just let me get off my work first," he replies, opening the laptop. He turns it away, but the older turns quicker. The older looks at his screen then back at him, "Wonwoo, I can explain-"

"It's fine Seungkwan." He assures, taking his property back. He's about to close the tab but he sees the user and his eyes light up, clicking play and sitting on his bed. "You watch Peach too?"

The younger's taken aback by his statement, snuggling closer to him. "No, it's my first time actually..." his voice trailed off as he sees the boy pull a lavender butt plug out of a bag on his left, along with the controller. 

The camboy wasted no time in applying lube to his ass and slowly pushes it in, whimpering at the contact. With a click of a button, his cock jerks at the small sensations from the vibrator, biting on his hand to keep quiet. "Mhm..."

But clearly, it doesn't work and moans resound throughout the room. He picks up his phone and starts scrolling, trying to distract himself from releasing too fast. But the controls have a mind of their own and turn up the heat on him, making him cover his mouth with his hand. The right hand's over his mouth while his left grabs a pillow, then he turns sideways and both hands are on the sides of the pillow as he grinds down. 

The boy on screen whimpers into his sleeve again. "Fuck...I wanna come..."

Seungkwan's in awe at his movements, swiftly riding the pillow to chase his release, yet moving his ass down just enough to delay it. His hands grip the sheets tighter, and all Seungkwan can think about is the sounds he's making in the moment. 

The golden bell on his choker rings as he moves his hips on top of the pillow, dings becoming music to his- and their ears. The boy grabs the vibrator and turns it up a dial, then another, then it's so high up that anymore would probably shake his insides in an instant. Now the bell's ringing faster, his body's tensing up, a hand moves from the bed to his dick, moving as fast as he can, and he knows what's bound to happen. 

Peach turns his ass to the viewer and takes out the plug, showing his pretty pink hole with white trickling down and out of it. From a front camera, a tiny fist in an oversized sleeve strokes his cock, and out drips a stream of cum mixed with precum- down his fingers and onto the sheets.

Seungkwan thinks it's over, scooting away from Wonwoo to go relieve himself, but the older pats him on the shoulder. "Wait."

Peach pulls out another toy from his bag- a dildo- a timeless classic for pornstars and camstars alike. With the wet hand, he rubs it on the object and starts pushing it in. Realizing he isn't ready yet, he brung his hand up to his mouth and coats them as much as he can, soon shoving them inside. The fingering doesn't last long, but just enough to get him moaning and thrusting faster.

A guttural groan emerged from his throat, catching Seungkwan off guard and making his cock twitch beneath his pants. He wanted to rush off to the bathroom when he placed the dildo by the computer and sank down onto it. 

The way his hips rolled back and forth, even if it was just on a dildo, mesmerized him. The little bounce of his ass, jiggling ever so slightly, along with the sweet melody in the background, made the act quite innocent- despite what he was currently doing. Seungkwan could only imagine what would happen if he got a real dick to ride.

"Ah...shit-" Peach hisses and stays on the dildo for a bit. "I want more..."

Seungkwan decides that that was a great time to leave and relieve himself in the bathroom. Wonwoo chuckles, watching the younger move faster than when he's on stage.

When he hears the door shut, he quickly clicks off the video and logs off of Seungkwan's account and onto his own. He was doing pretty good, placing at number twelve, and soon enough, over a thousand dollars would be added to his account.

Although, he did wonder how much Night Peach had in his account.

But as the shortest member in the bunch swipes off his bank account, it seemed like they'd never know.


	2. not in navy

Speaking of bank accounts- and porn- a certain American needs some cash to save his ass.

Jisoo taps on private mode and logs onto korkink.net, sighing as he realizes that it's time to post another video. But that was fine, since he needed to get some more money to buy a few bracelets for their next performance. What would he do though? BDSM? No, he wasn't too educated on that. A solo? No, even he was getting tired of those. 

A foreign thought crosses the mind of the twink. Maybe he'd fuck someone for once.

Who could he fuck? Not Seungcheol, definitely not Seungcheol- he's the biggest top he'd ever seen. The same went for Mingyu, Hansol, and Minghao. He couldn't screw the younger members, especially not Chan. Nor could he screw anyone he wasn't dating, because he wasn't the type of person to do that.

He speeds off to the dorms upstairs, wondering how the hell he didn't think of this before.

"Alright, Jeonghan...I need your help." 

The older sets down his drink, "With what?"

He freezes and realizes his mistake as soon as he opened his mouth. Jeonghan didn't know. Jeonghan didn't know at all.

"What is it baby?" He asked again, "Are you okay?"

"No no, I'm okay- it's just that what I need help with is really strange."

"I'm sure it's not that weirdㅡ" 

Jisoo cuts him off, "Right, so I need to make a porno."

Perhaps Jisoo shouldn't have been that blunt while Jeonghan was drinkingㅡ but he needed to get it out somehow. Jeonghan was coughing up whatever disbelief was in his lungs, and then he just flashed him a stupid smile.

"Out of all the things that left your mouth, I'm happy that was it."

Jisoo stops wiping the desk, "Wait- you do porn?"

Jeonghan nods, "Yeah-ahem," he's still processing his bullshit. "My-shit- My ID is analangel."

The younger's eyes go wide in an instant. He was analangel? He should've realized that the moment he saw his pretty pink asshole on screen. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but on Korean websites I go by either prositute or whiplash angel." He searches up '창녀천사' and sure enough, that's his ass with cock buried in it. With 채찍천사, things are a bit...kinker to say the least.

"So you have a day and night mode?" Jisoo asked, wanting to confirm.

"Pretty much, yeah. Wait, should we do this on my main account?" Jeonghan shows him his following. Jisoo agrees, since he's got a hundred thousand.

"So, when should we record?" He asked, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

Jisoo leans over and presses kisses up his jaw to his ear. A whisper fell upon his ears, "How about now?" 

Jeonghan moves Jisoo's head over to kiss him. "Mhm..you know me so well."

The older slinks his arms around Jisoo's waist, Jisoo slinks his around his neck. Jeonghan pulls him down and back in for another, and another, and soon enough the only thing you heard in the room were soft kisses and the light rustling of clothes and sheets.

The two pull apart for air. For a minute, they don't even speak. 

Within Jeonghan's eyes, Jisoo found chocolate and amber honey from the sun peeking through the blinds. A warmth like that of sitting by the fire on Christmas Eve, or drinking a hot chocolate while watching the snow fall. He knew an endless train of love and kindness would always come from him.

Within Jisoo's eyes, Jeonghan found copper embedded in the earth, glinting from the shadows. Like someone hugging you when you're crying or hurt. An empowering sense of security filled him as a strong hand caressed his face, reminding him that he would always be safe by his side.

The two were drowning in each other, too far underneath the surface to acknowledge the other member knocking at the door- or the click of the handle when he entered.

"Jeonghan, we need you to-" Wonwoo scans the scene, Jisoo's over Jeonghan's lips, the two lay across each other, clothes wrinkled and hair messy, "-Am I interrupting something?"

The older members pulled away from each other, Jeonghan ruffled his hair back into place, huffing at the obvious, "No- no, you aren't."

"I'm sorry, but Seungcheol told me to come get you two so we can practice."

Jisoo straightens up his shirt, pulling it back over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

Wonwoo leaves the two alone, and when that door closes, Jeonghan pulls Jisoo back onto the bed. "Just one more kiss?"

The younger pecks him on the lips before dragging them out the door and down to practice, where they were met with ten other boys, and one sweaty, worn out Kwon Soonyoung.

The main dancer stood arms crossed and stare burning holes through the both of them. "Why were you two late?"

"Jeonghan was still asleep so I got him up." Jisoo responds, covering for the both of them.

"Alright everybody, let's take it from the top- and Jeonghan-"

"Yeah?"

"-set an alarm." 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes as he takes his place between Vernon and Minghao, idle and ready for the music to start.

The first beats of Getting Closer start and everyone's in a frenzy. One second they're on the floor, the next they're flipping over to do pushups, with music and their heartbeats pounding in their ears. With Hoshi yelling at cues and Dokyeom hitting the high note ever so casually, Hoshi groaned and realized that the camera should've been rolling this time.

"I won't lie to you all, that was perfect. But we have three more hours until Pristin comes over to use the room, so we gotta run through the other one."

Everyone signaled off on 'okay' before he switched the track to Oh My! Minutes felt like hours to the tired Pledis boys, who nearly jumped for joy as they heard Pristin was coming over in an hour.

The main dancer was about to run through the dance one more time, but the fog on the mirrors, the labored breaths of other members, and the shorter time span made him stop.

"Go change everyone, you've done well today!"

Junhui hands him a towel, "What about you? Aren't you going to change?"

"No, I'll practice some more." Hoshi replied, "See if any last minute changes need to be made."

Junhui frowned at his words, but it couldn't be helped, leaving him alone in the practice room with the speakers. Jihoon went up to Jun, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

The chinese man nods, closing the door behind them.

At first, Jihoon's hesitant to approach, with Soonyoung's sharp movements and the music blaring around him, he felt like he'd get stabbed. Then the chorus hits and Jihoon finds his chance, tackling him to the floor with his arms around him. 

Right then and there, Soonyoung's hit with a wave of exhaustion, and the bruises he suffered earlier that day started to ache, but he still manages to question him. "Why'd you stop me?"

"Soonyoung, you need to rest."

"Says who?" He asked, "The comeback-"

"It's in 6 days, I know." He affirms, "But please stop pushing yourself, the dance is perfect." 

Soonyoung rolls Jihoon off of him and sits up, appalled at the statement. "I know you're not the one telling me to stop pushing myself-" he retorts, "-with you staying up until the wee hours of the morning, locking your door and binging on whatever snacks are left in your drawers, going blind and deaf from the damn screens and speakersㅡ"

Jihoon sighed, "-I know, Soonyoung. I know I shouldn't be the one talking to you, but damn it- please stop working. At least for now."

"Why should I when-"

The shorter put a finger over his lips. "-Stop. I see the Aleve bottles piled in the bathroom's trash. I see the bandages covered in old blood. I know how hard you've been working."

Soonyoung's eyes widen as he realizes their position. Jihoon might not notice it right now but his ass is a little too close to his crotch, his sweater's showing off just a portion of what he can't have, and his lips are right there if he wants to make his move. Jihoon brings him closer, arms around his neck, and for a second Soonyoung's heart races and eyes light up.

Jihoon picks himself up off of his lap and walks on out the practice room, the light leaving his eyes as a navy sweater utters seven simple words.

"I think we both need a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this was supposed to be another smut but then i was like "back to back? no lets give just a bit of angst"


	3. blushing blood

Soonyoung crossed his legs and put a head in his hands, with one thing on his mind. Why? Why the hell is he so stubborn? Why the hell couldn't Jihoon kiss him and take some of the pain away? Why couldn't he just listen to him for once?

Kyla, Pristin's maknae, entered the practice room, looking up from her phone. "Hi Soonyoung! Why are you on the floor?"

"I fell." He lied, rubbing his arms, bruises throbbing with every passing second.

"Don't lie to me Soonyoung." She sat down next to him, face firm and eyes worried. "Jihoon just left this room looking sad as hell."

"We just had a little argument."

"Let me restate that. Jihoon was pissed with tears in his eyesㅡplease tell me what's going on." Kyla took his hands softly, and Soonyoung nearly loses it.

"So I said I wanted to practice more, right? But Jihoon wouldn't let me because he wants me to take a break."

Kyla nods, "That's understable, he's just worried about you. Also, you've been rubbing your arms this entire time..."

Soonyoung flinched as Kyla came closer to him. She lifts up his sleeve to reveal the horrors he hid. "Soonyoung..."

Bruises and cuts littered his arms, some new and red, some a concerning purple, others fading into his skin. The cuts were thankfully, just small rips in the skin that would heal in one or two days time. That didn't lessen Kyla's concern though.

"Jihoon's right, you need to rest and you know it."

"No-" He tries to stand but his legs fail him, staying on his knees.

"Kwon Soonyoung, look at yourself!" She shrieked, helping her friend up onto the bench. "You stay the fuck right here, I'm getting Jihoon."

"No! Please don't. If anything, get me to a goddamn bathroom."

She groans, complying with her elder's wishes. With his arm slung over her shoulder, she grabs his phone and begins the trek upstairs. The elder tried not to make his pain to obvious, but he'd wince whenever he put too much pressure on his feet, and a hiss would slip out every now and then.

They make it to Jihoon's room, and he makes a slight gesture to the bathroom. Kyla opens the door and Jihoon's sitting on the toilet with legs crossed bandages in hand. 

"Thank you Kyla, thank you so much." The younger nods, closing the door behind them, leaving them alone for the second time.

A sense of déjà vu swept over him when he gazed upon the younger, but one look into frustrated eyes told him he didn't want to hear his reason when they both knew the truth. Jihoon gets off the toilet, and the creak cuts the tension that sat in the air, looming like fog over a city. 

Sure, they were together- but growing farther apart.

"How long have you been waiting?" Soonyoung asked, sitting on the toilet.

"Long enough." He replied, lifting up his sweater with gloved hands and squeezing a cotton ball soaked with alcohol.

Every now and then he'd wince when Jihoon used too much rubbing alcohol on a wound, quietly apologizing as he  wrapped the last bandage around the gauze pad.

Jihoon rolls the dancer's top back down before pulling down his pants to redo the plasters on his legs. The shorter paused for a minute, looking back up at his patient. Soonyoung shook his head, "You don't have t-"

His breath hitched as he felt a pair of lips against his boxers. Jihoon smirked, wrapping a small hand around his dick. "Don't even try it." 

He dips down to kiss the tip, running his tongue up the slit. "You were just trying to be nice."

That's the last thing that left Jihoon's mouth before he went down on Soonyoung, sending a shive down his spine. Black hair bobbed back and forth, trying to fit all of him into his mouth. To Jihoon's own dismay, he ended up an inch short of the base of his cock.

"Oh _shit._ " A hand grips the side of the toilet, another makes him groan into his sleeve, trying to keep himself quiet. Jihoon pops off his dick for a moment and he sighs out of relief. If he kept up for one more minute he would've came in his throat.

Bringing a red hand to his cock, Soonyoung pumps whatever he couldn't suck, going down painfully slow on him, then grazing his teeth over the shaft and swirling his tongue back over the tip.

The older brung a hand to Jihoon's head, watching his pretty pink lips swallow him whole againㅡthe only difference is that he went down all the way this time. A small moan escaped the depths of Jihoon's throat and Soonyoung nearly lost it.

Then Jihoon's mouth moves more, his licks are longer, and his hand hastily gets him off. It's evident that he's desperate, desperate to please him, taste him, make him moan and hear it echo off the walls.

It had only occurred to him then and there that Jihoon wasn't asking him- hell- he didn't even talk. But rather demanding it, he _wanted_ to do this. He _wanted_ his cock down his throat, he _wanted- needed_ to taste every last drop of him, as if he were sweet nectar.

At last, Soonyoung gave in, releasing into his mouth with a moan. Jihoon looks him dead in the eye, lips sliding off his cock, licks them clean of white, and gets right back to work at his wounds.

As Jihoon finished up his legs, he gave him a peck on the cheek and left him there again. 

And Soonyoung, bandaged, cleaned, and pleasured, knew one thing and one thing only. The devil worked hard, but Lee Jihoon in a blood red sweater worked harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who updated early? this bitch!!


	4. moaning in mauve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's my birthday, and if it's anyone else's birthday, happy birthday!

"Harder..." Jeonghan's request was heard, despite his face being buried into a pillow. 

Jisoo's hand lands straight on his ass, smirking as a another mark turns crimson on cream skin. Then another, and another, Jeonghan getting louder with every hit, hips rolling into Jisoo's hand.  Jeonghan's moans were somewhat quiet, but then Jisoo puts a finger in and the pillow's rendered useless. "Ah-shit!"

Jeonghan grit his teeth, looking back at Jisoo with slanted eyes. Jisoo pulls his finger out and sits him back up on his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"No, you didn't use lube and it hurt like hell-" Jeonghan replies, grabbing the container from in between the sheets. "-so I'll do it."

Instead of spreading the liquid on his fingers and prepping his ass like a normal person, he gets the brilliant idea to tap his fingers against the bottle and whisper, "Welcome to sexy ASMR, today we have this bottle of Jasmine scented lubricant." 

Pitter patter of plastic fills the silence, then the swish of the liquid and a squirt on his fingers. He turns his ass to the camera and slips the fingers in. "Ahh- Use code analangel on SKSEX.com for fifteen percent off of any purchase."

Jisoo thinks his boyfriend's done, but he's sorely mistaken when a pale hand takes the thin sheets and starts waving them faster than a hummingbird's wings, going on to move his hips so the bed starts creaking. "If it doesn't sound like this when you're fucking, you're doing something wrong."

Another sound rises above the squeaks and swift flapping. Wheezing and puffs of a fist hitting the pillow. The source is his beloved partner, Hong Jisoo. "What?"

Jisoo's face is scrunched up, eyes closed, smile growing wider, and cheeks red from laughing too hard. "Jeonghan we-we're- we're live."

Jeonghan looks towards the laptop, and sure enough the light is blue, and the tripod's light is red. His mauve sleeves cover his face, cheeks turning from pale to pink. "Oh my God- wait--"

Jisoo's still wheezing as he's hit by a pillow, courtesy of Yoon Jeonghan. "Stop the stream!"

Jeonghan shrieks when another pillow comes right across his stomach, and chaos ensues. The chat's laughing at and along with the couple, who don't care if they're live or not anymore, but with a pillow fight in the works- how could you care? It doesn't last long though, as Jisoo's movements start slowing down, with Jeonghan not far behind. The older soon collapses onto his man, pillow abandoned somewhere else.

"You're heavy-" Jisoo pouts, "-and your ass is sticky."

"End the live and I'll get off of you." Jeonghan negotiates, tracing circles on his chest.

He huffs and stares at puppy dog eyes- knowing he can't win the battle, he agrees. "Sorry everyone! I have to deal with this big baby, take care." 

Jisoo never dealt with Jeonghan, and Jeonghan never lifted a single bone from Jisoo's body, opting to roll them in the blanket once again and cuddle the evening away. Jeonghan reaches for the remote, "What do you want to look at?" 

Soft kisses press at the back of his neck, his arms slink down Jeonghan's waist to hold his hands. "You."

Footsteps approach the couple's door, but they're too invested in some random cheesy K-drama to go and open it. An unamused Chan stands in their doorway with their pizza, scanning the scene, rolling his eyes at the TV and naked torsos. "I'd ask you two if you want dinner, but it seems like you two already ate." 

Jeonghan opens his mouth to retort, but it falls shut, the same with Jisoo. The youngest starts to leave, "Can we get our pizza though?"

In the end, they got their pizza at the expense of Chan's virgin eyes.

Speaking of expense, Jihoon just left Gucci with his brother. The shorter sprouted a Guccy Farmacia leather jacket, the other with Rolex after Rolex on his wrist. Onlookers turned their heads at the pair, strutting down the streets of Seoul holding- and wearing nothing but money. 

Jihoon spots a woman holding a camera out the corner of his eye. "Jihoon we have to go." 

The pair walk a little faster, knowing Dispatch could be lurking, waiting to snap a photo and twist it out of context. They seek refuge in the corner of a café, ordering some food while they're at it. Their waitress nearly drops the water as she realizes exactly who she was serving. 

"Jiyeon, We'll give you an autograph if you don't say anything." Jihoon insists, his brother nodding in agreement.

She nods, quickly walking off to the kitchen.

"So Yoongi..." Jihoon starts, "Are you coming to the family reunion?"

"I might, where are we going?"

"We'll be in Jeju this year." He responds, looking through the menu.

"Good, I'll be able to go."

"Will you be bringing your dancer along?" Jihoon asked, sipping on complementary lemonade. "If so, which one?"

Yoongi's peaceful sip ends abruptly with a cough and a choke. "You-ahem- you piece of shiㅡ"

"What would you two like to order?" Their waitress asked, clicking her pen.

His older brother composed himself, "I would like to order-"

The younger whispers. "The dance line of BTS."

"-Bulgogi. With a side of whoop ass." 

"Fair enough. And for you, sir?" 

"I'll have a hot fudge sundae with peanuts."

"I think you meant to say another type of nut."

Jihoon thinks he's going to waltz out of this one scot free. "Oh yeah, _macadamia nuts,_ my mistake.

"Hey, at least it's white this time."

The waitress, Jiyeon, put a hand over her mouth as Jihoon opened his own. Yoongi only raised his glass and sipped his tea in response. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Jiyeon." Yoongi finishes, sending the woman off.

Jihoon's still trying to recover from that comeback. Even now, as he sits with his brother in a black Kakao taxi alongside him with their to-go bags. "You want me to walk you there?" Yoongi asked, taking his hand like a toddler.

The younger is silent, staring at his hand like his eyes could cut it off.

"Damn, as a vocalist I was certain you'd be more expressive. But it seems like you're only a vocalist for Soonyoung."

That's when Jihoon gets out the car, knowing that if he didn't, Yoongi wouldn't make it home in one piece, and he didn't want murder on his record yet.


	5. clappin' in cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, plus its a shorter chapter so double sorry on that. to be honest, i didnt have the brainpower to make this flow as nice as id like it to since it's finals season.

"Jihoon." Seungcheol stops the other leader on the way to the studio, grabbing his sleeve. "Where did you get this jacket?"

A quick response came from Jihoon. "My brother bought it for me, why do you ask?"

"Oh okay-" Seungcheol turns to leave, then he stopped in his tracks. "Wait you have a brother?"

"Yes, we have different surnames though, so you can't tell at first." He smiled, remembering the faint gummy smile of Min Yoongi, and his ever constant presence at family reunions.

"...Show me a picture." With arms crossed and a stare that could cut the sun in half, he had no choice but to show him.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, scrolling through his pictures. Seungcheol's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _"You're fucking kidding-"_

"I'm not- and please don't tell the others. Actually, go ahead, they won't believe you anyway."

"You...you two are actually- oh my God-"

The shorter simply turns off his phone and struts off to the studio, Guccy Farmacia jacket and all. He left not only Seungcheol, but a confused (and terrified) Jeonghan at the end of the hall, scared of whatever the hell was on Jihoon's phone screen.

A wave of terror overcame Jeonghan, situations flooding through his mind. Did he find my account? Does he know what I post on a weekly basis? Did he know my username and password? If so, was he going to bring them to the company? 

Seungcheol still couldn't believe it. He thought it was just a coincidence that they looked alike, he thought it was just some rumor fans made up. 

He thought that they were like Jungkook and Mingyu meeting up backstage after awards shows to hang out but no, they were family- and they could very well be talking shit about them. But then again- that also meant he had exclusive information on one of the biggest boy groups in South Korea.

"So...where did Jihoon say he was going?" Jeonghan asked, "I need to ask him a few things..."

"Me too, and he didn't say. But I'd assume he's going to a studio."

"You take a Kakao Black Taxi downtown, I'll check upstairs." Jeonghan commands, darting towards the staicase. Seungcheol's typing in his address so fast it'd make your head spin. 

Alas, they were both wrong, as he was headed to his room to get his bags and go out to Gangnam. He approached the door and found it quiet. Too quiet. He pressed an ear to the door and it was as quiet as he thought it was- or was it?

Jihoon peeks through the door's peephole and on the bed sat Boo Seungkwan, but underneath that Seungkwan was a certain New Yorker with his dick in him.

The older watched in disappointed silence as Seungkwan rides Hansol with no intention of stopping. He wanted to barge in and interrupt them. But, as a fellow camboy, he had the decency to wait and watch- praying they didn't nut on the sheets.

Minutes later he's learned a few things about them. One being that Seungkwan's loud in bed, _very loud_. Vernon's accent came out whenever he talked dirty to his boyfriend, and that Vernon's favorite part of Seungkwan really was his ass (considering how many times his eyes wandered down).

Once he saw Vernon roll the condom off and clean them up, he sighed out of relief and knocked on the door.

"If that's Jihoon then we're fucked." Hansol states.

The shorter swipes his keycard, opening the door. The click-beep making their blood run cold.

"Well, I guess you're fucked."

The youngest opens his mouth to explain but Jihoon stops him. "And before you start, close the fly."

Hansol zips his jeans and flops down on the bed. He looks over at Seungkwan, who's buttoning up his shirt. "See- how I explain this...see, we'reㅡ"

"Camboys?" He finished, "And you came down to my place so you didn't scar Chan."

Seungkwan brought a cream sleeve to his face, another rubbing his sore ass. "You know our accounts?"

"Nope. And I don't plan on getting them either. Now if you'll excuse me," he grabs his belongings from the floor. "A bitch has to go to Gangnam."


	6. hugs in hazelnut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long! and i'm also sorry if it doesn't flow well or it seems choppy- i was unmotivated as shit and crying all the time, so i kinda mustered that energy into jihoon quite a bit. also, the china line gets kinkier in the next chapter, trust ne on that one

Jihoon's on his way to Gangnam, notebook out and pen in hand. He's having a bit of a hard time coming up with lyrics for one of the tracks, 'Hug'.

Maybe it's because everytime he goes to hug Soonyoung he ends up straddling him, getting the both of them hard, and fucking their problems away. Maybe it's because he only hugs when he's tired and needs a human body pillow to sleep. Or maybe he feels like hugs are never supposed to last that long- or are only meant for happy moments.

But why, in this little Black Kakao taxi, does he feel like he needs a hug?

Suddenly he feels his shoulders slump and his eyes get heavy, but he just squeezes his eyes shut and lets the tears seep back in for another time.

This was one of the few times he was grateful he was short, as the driver's mirror couldn't reach his eyes. He dabs away at what little streams may have fallen.

"Not now." He pleads, "Not now."

Upon exiting the vehicle, Jihoon realized that he must be taking after his brother, cause he wore all neutral today. Light brown coat, shoes, and shirt, white pants, hat, and scarf to match. He hung up his coat on the rack and felt a shiver run down his spine. 

The warmth of the garment left him, his body now shiveringㅡand not because of the cold. 

Tears lined his face as plaid would a flannel. Somehow, he was able to pull himself into his chair and get his notebook, but his pen weighed a pretty pound and his hand went weak. 

He couldn't do much of anything- not right now.

Not when he needed a hug more than anything. He wraps the coat around him to substitute for arms, but it didn't compare to anyone's arms. 

Not to Seungcheol's, Vernon's, Seokmin, or Minghao's, who could hold you tight and never let go. Not to Jeonghan, Jisoo's, or Seungkwan's, who held nothing but pure warmth in their hearts, embraces, and their very souls. Not like Chan, Jun, Mingyu, or Wonwoo, who's arms were looser when it came to hugs, but they still managed to make up for it with their feelings. 

He needed the arms who held him steady as he rocked on his dick and held him down as he thrust into him. The arms that gently held him close when they cuddled, or sunk him down farther on his dick. The same hands that couldn't even harm a feather when they fed him barbeque and berries.

He needed Soonyoung, and Soonyoung needed him.

jihoon: i need you

soonyoung: i need you too

jihoon: i need a goddamn hug man

soonyoung: spooning?

jihoon: spooning.

soonyoung: you in gangnam?

jihoon: yes

soonyoung: i'll be over at around 1 am, hold tight baby.

With that, Jihoon finally let himself slump around crumpled papers and ink smudges, allowing the weight of the world to finally crush him.

Meanwhile, Junhui and Minghao were flying above the clouds in first class. Although their flight had just taken off, Junhui had logged onto V-Live and turned off the filter straight away- since we just love whitewashing don't we? 

"Hey everyone, We're on our way to Hong Kong now!" Minghao greets. "It feels good not to speak Korean for once." 

Junhui nods, slinging an arm around his neck. Minghao turns to stare at his boyfriend, who's just rambling on and on and looking hot as hell. His lips are pink and his voice is slightly husky and suddenly he can't take it. Minghao turns Junhui's head to him, and he's silenced by his eyes.

chenlettuce: 'ㅡare they gonna kiss?'

yinyoongi: 'bitch the tension-'

glockkitykpop: 'so we just gon let them eyefuck each other'

s3racha: 'sjlsjsksks this is the gay i was waiting on'

"Hao...the fans are still here..." Junhui reminds, glancing at the phone. 

Minghao takes Jun's hand and guides his phone to the beige leather chair, closing the gap between them. Junhui smirks, shifting from his seat to Minghao's lap, allowing his man to take off and toss his leather jacket to a nearby seat. 

Kisses climb up and down Minghao's neck, moans slip out his mouth and into thousands of ears. Hands wander south and stop at Jun's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jun slips his own hand down Minghao's pants to his dick, attaching himself back to Hao's neck.

"Mhm...We might wanna end this live." 

"That..." Jun pants, "is a great idea."

While Jun and Minghao were on cloud nine, Soonyoung's glued to the black taxi's seat, about to go insane if the driver couldn't go any faster.

After a few more minutes of going a dreadful fifteen miles per hour, he tells the driver to pull over, with a parting slam of the door he says, "I'll walk."

It's 2 AM and Jihoon's growing doubtful that Soonyoung's going to show up. Arms in shirt and feet in chair, he rubs his legs in an attempt to warm himself and rub himself out of existence.

"He'll show up, won't he?" He asked the overflowing wastebin and near empty notebook. "Right...?"

His sighs sink any slivers of hope that he'll appear, his arms slither out of his shirt and start packing up his shit.

Then there's a few knocks at his door, and he prays that the little strength he has gets him over there to open it. 

It does.

And it gets him to Kwon Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, would you all be so kind as to assign the svt members one of the seven deadly sins?


	7. hickeys in hollywood cerise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im fucking swamped with homework- my geometry and gym grades are suffeeing along with my brain- sorry this was so late. 
> 
> f u c k i still gotta update my chensung book-

"Did you bring the cuffs?" Asked Minghao, who sat underneath Junhui, hickeys resting and chest heaving.

"I did." He replies, arm extending towards the black little bag on Hao's right. Silver cuffs make their way into the light, then onto Minghao's wrists.

Junhui slinks onto the floor, head between Hao's legs and mouth pressing kisses to his thighs. Minghao's breath hitches when his sub goes in closer, kissing his crotch, nibbling at his belt, but never taking the pants off. He smiles up at Minghao with big doe eyes and flashes a smile, bringing a hand up to his belt buckle- ever so slowly undoing his pants.

Minghao licks his lips and stares at his man again, who's lips are all over his boxers- leaving lipstick stains and kissing the tip. He wants to break the cuffs and coax it in his mouth but he can't- and that's what Jun loves the most about it.

Every little movement, lick, kiss, poke- anything and everything got Minghao hot and bothered- and all Hao could do was watch. He couldn't stroke his dick, play with Jun's hair, or force it down his throat, he could only struggle as his wrists rubbed against tight metal. Even now, with his dick in his mouth and hand massaging the baseㅡhe just sat there-teeth clenched and moans leaking out.

Minghao can only groan as his lover pulls out his dick, taking the ring off a braclet and placing it around the cock and balls. In times like this, he wished he was just a bit quicker to nut- just a bit. Junhui grins and goes down slower, torturing him with every flick of the tongue.

"Junhui...more-" Hao rasps, gripping the seat.

He complies, bobbing faster- feeling him pulsing in his throat. That's when Jun uses his hands and takes the cock ring off, pumping his hand quicker than the speed of light.

"Oh fuck- _fuck!_ I'm close."

"Good." He retorts, "Come for me baby."

His lips kissed the tip and out came white, strings covering his face like cream littered in a coffee cup. The only difference was, he much preferred this cream- as it tasted that bit sweeter. Jun looks up at his boyfriend, who's panting- trying to recover.

"Do you want to go farther?" He asked, fingers fiddling with the hem of his pants.

"Yes, but I'm tired-so I'm not topping."

Jun pulls Hao's pants down the rest of the way, throwing them to the side. He even uncuffs Minghao's hands, but he softly tugs them back. "Put them back on."

"That's okayㅡjust tell me if anyhing hurts."

"You know I like painㅡ" He covers his mouth in a flash. Junhui was not supposed to know that- not on a plane ride to Hong Kong at least.

"Is that so?" He inquires, sticking an arm into the bag. Tanned hands bring up three things: A whip, a ball gag, and a leash- just in case.

Junhui glances at the laptop in the corner and back at Minghao. The viewers were getting a kick out of this, weren't they?

Jun straps the ball gag around his mouth and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Minghao." He whispers, placing another kiss on his cheek.

A crack rings through the air, along with Junhui's command.

"Bend over."

 

"Thank fuck that's over." Vernon shouts, tired yet agressive head nods come from everyone.

Mingyu sighs, looking over at the rest of his members. The Koreans were sweaty, tired, panting, disheveled, the list went on. They left the studio, relieved that they weren't on the set of Weekly Idol anymore. Variety shows were going to kill them one day- and it might've been today. If Doni had shoved Wonwoo any harder, he would've got Mingyu's foot up his ass so hard he'd be tasting rubber for the next decade.

Wonwoo claimed he was fine, but every time he rubbed his arm said the opposite. Mingyu's worries only grew when he saw his friend limping out the door, lagging behind the rest of the team. Then the fans started pouring in, trying to catch a glimpse of their idols.

"Hey, come on! The fans are crowding in!" Jihoon shouts, ushering the man to move faster.

Mingyu looks out the window, and Wonwoo's only a quarter of the way there, fans smothering his view of the other. The wincing and discomfort on Jeon's face has gotten the best of him, and he gets off the bus. "Mingyu, what are you doing? They'll tear you apart."

"Bet." He retorts, scanning the crowd once again.

He pushes his way through the fans, looking for Wonwoo. Once he spots him, he links an arm around him and helps him along. "Shit...that hurts."

"Then how about I carry you?" He asks. His response was a slap on the arm, but given the circumstances, he'd probably need to do just that.

"Come on, it'll only be for a minute. Just a minute, I promise."

Wonwoo scowls, knowing someone in the paparazzi's going to eat this up.  "Fine..."

Mingyu picks him up bridal style, and Wonwoo's slapping his arm and chest.  "Hey- hey wait- you didn't say anything about this! Carry me the other way!"

He mumbles under his breath, "I'll hold you another way tonight."

The older burries his head in the crook of Mingyu's neck, keeping his blush hidden from the fans. The bus ride home was a short and silent one, full of unspoken wishes that would never come true.

Vernon wished Seungkwan would wear a thong- just once. Seungkwan wished Vernon would get an undercut again- that shit was legendary. Seungcheol wishes he could get a break. Jeonghan wishes for another peaceful moment with Jisoo. Jisoo wished for the same.

Chan wished he had a girlfriend- or boyfriend, either was fine with him. Soonyoung wished he could perform a special stage for Jihoon, and Jihoon wished that Soonyoung would pound the shit out of him when they got home.

Wonwoo wished that he didn't like Mingyu, and Mingyu wished the same.


	8. wishing in wisteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu fucks up bad.

"God...Mingyu..." Wonwoo moaned into his sleeve, hand around his shaft and slowly pumping up.

His computer screen was bright purple, just like the Good To Me stage- where Mingyu went batshit crazy. He was licking, biting his lips, smirking, sticking his tongue, his peircing gaze- passionate dancing一 and fuck he looked good doing it.

He might as well call himself whipped. Very whipped at that. He would confess, but he had a few problems.

He didn't know if Mingyu was gay, bi, or pan- as he never really told the group anything about his sexual orientation. That was fine, since he didn't have to share it if he wasn't comfortable.

He knew that even if Mingyu was any of the options above, that still wouldn't confirm that he liked him. And if he confessed, would that ruin years of friendship? Would Mingyu want nothing to do with him anymore?

Or should he just get it off his chest? Text it to him now with a hand down his pants, half hard, and just accept his fate or rejection? Or maybe he'd just call and say he'd need to 'go over the routine for the video again'.

"I mean...that's what friends do, right?" He asked himself, tapping his number into the phone. 

Mingyu's in the room next to him, in bed and half shirtless, and everything but sleep is coming to him. As a certain man by the name of Jeon Wonwoo had invaded his mind and wouldn't let him rest. Not only that, the thoughts were getting dirtier as he progressed一and soft moans from the other side of the wall aren't helping.

Wait...moans?

Mingyu's body was a bit too happy to hear those, opting to make the blood rush south in response to Wonwoo's mouth. His brain was moving miles a minute, rushing to endings when he didn't even know if they had introductions. The man needed to know if he was horny or not, and he needed to know now.

mingyu: you jerking off?

Wonwoo hissed, cock twitching in his pants.

wonwoo: yeah...

wonwoo: how'd you know?

mingyu: the walls are thin

mingyu: and you're just a little too loud

wonwoo: then how about you shut me up?

mingyu: i can't say no to that

With that, he picks himself up and walks next door to Wonwoo, the older smirking when he sees his clothes off. Mingyu pins his down into the sheets, holding light purple sleeves against rose gold sands. Wonwoo wants to ask him. "You're eager today, aren't you?"

"I'm not the one moaning." He retorts, lips moving to Wonwoo's neck. His hands go straight to his pants, feeling through cloth like it was never there.

"Shit...Mingyu..." He pulls the other closer, and Mingyu pulls his pants off (hell, Wonwoo didn't even know why he had pants on in the first place).

He wanted to know if they were more than friends, or friends with benefits. And he wanted to know now- before he gets fucked out his mind.

"Hey...can we stop for a minute?"

"Of course." He backs up, sitting lazily on the bed. "What's up?"

"Uhm...I've been kinda scared to ask this- but..." he fiddles with his fingers.

Wonwoo didn't know what he'd dread more, the silence or the answer.

"What are we?"

Mingyu's brain didn't register the words at first- until he sees Wonwoo hold a wisteria sleeve to his eyes, tears falling. Now that was something he really never thought about until he said it- and he didn't know.

Well, he has thought about what it'd be like to run his fingers through Wonwoo's hair. How it'd be to peck him on the lips every morning or feed him food with gentle hands. How it'd be to hold him close and slip his tongue in without a care in the world.

"Please...answer me Mingyu." 

"I don't know how to answer." 

Wonwoo's voice was strained, "Have you at least thought about it- well..us?"

"I have..." he admits, "I just didn't think you wanted anything more."

At that moment, Wonwoo just buries his head in his hands- and Mingyu knows he's fucked up.

"You didn't think of me any of those times? Not even once?"

His lips were silent but his mind was screaming. He wants to say he did, he wants to say he thought about how soft his lips were and how gentle his kisses could be.

_"Get out."_

"Wonwoo..." Mingyu's voice fails him, becoming a strained whisper.

His eyes harden from the honey they once were.

_"Out."_

Amber daggers and wrinkled sheets shun him on the way out of his room and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont yall just l o v e report card pickup? we stan finals and isbe testing 🙃🙃🙃


	9. peppero pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually shook that i managed to get to spring break- expect the next chapter to get done much quicker!

The members groaned, cursing their schedule for the week. Weekly Idol from 9-11 AM and 2-4 PM. Inkigayo promotions for Wednesday through Friday at impossibly late hours, and then they're back on Weekly Idol and have to do a V-Live after they get back to the dorms on Staurday.

They even had a dress code for the episodes-which was honestly bullshit.

"Wear white or pastel colors, Valentine's Day is coming up- so dress sweet like chocolate. Or sultry like the bedroom." Seungcheol read, rolling his eyes near the end of it.

The younger members groaned, but the older ones sucked it up and went off to their room to dress.

Jihoon was ecstatic, the short boy running off to the closet to pick the perfect outfit. A light pink cropped hoodie with white ripped jeans, some pink sneakers, a white leather jacket, and some rose gold jewlery. He lifts up his shirt, eyeing at the nipple peircing. "Maybe I'll change it..."

Soonyoung steps out in a full length mint hoodie, not bothering with pants, opting for leggings instead. Others reveal themselves in sultry reds, like Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin. Others bundle up in baby pink, like Jihoon, Chan, and Jeonghan.

However, Wonwoo left his room sporting a loose fitting white sweater, a bronze chokerㅡwith a skirt to match. Wonwoo thought about it for a while, but then he realized-maybe he should show Mingyu what he can't have. 

"Fuck it up Wonwoo!" Seungkwan shouts from the end of the hall, prompting the rest of Seventeen to look aswell.

Joshua damn near screamed, Jeonghan took a picture for notes. Soonyoung was smiling-maybe Jihoon could wear that. Jihoon was actually considering a cheerleader outfit for his next live- or maybe lingerie- and Wonwoo just gave him that little extra boost. Chan was proud of his friend for stepping out in the outfit- with confidence at that.

Mingyu thought his eyes were playing tricks on him the first time he looked. But he blinked and no, the outfit was definitely still there. Cream against caramel- and Wonwoo looked like one delicious cup of coffee.

"Gyu, you're staring." Jeon whispers, pecking him on the cheek.

Oh. Oh. So this is how he's gonna be.

Cut to a tension filled bus ride and Wonwoo teasing him at every twist and turn. Then they're at the weekly idol studio and they placed Mingyu right next to him. In fact...they placed all the couple right next to each otherㅡdid Pledis know they were dating?

If not, this was about to be one wild peppero game- and an even wilder scandal.

"Now that you've gotten comfortable with your partners," Doni starts, letting Coni take over.

_"Mix it up!"_

Mingyu's heart dropped into his ass, but Wonwoo seemed indifferent about it. In fact, he almost seemed happier now that he was standing next to Seokmin. 

"Now, here's how the game's really going to go." Coni starts, "We're going to give you all a card with a feeling- all kinds of things you'd feel on Valentine's day. If you get it wrong, we'll have Chan here give you a pepero stick."

Chan shakes the pink boxes, a devilish grin lining his face.

Soonyoung had to kiss Hansol, by that, we mean they bit the pocky off right when they put it in their mouths-as did Seungkwan and Jihoon. But Wonwoo was a little flirt, and his hands went straight to Seokmin's neck, linking arms and locking innocent eyes.

Chan gave them the pocky and stepped back, munching on a few himself. Again, Wonwoo makes advances first, eating his way to the middle. Jihoon glances over to Mingyu, who's watching with green eyes and clenched fists.

Seokmin follows his lead and suddenly Mingyu's eyes look him dead in the face, prompting him to biting the pocky where he was. "Why'd you-?" He turns around and his answer was staring him down.

"Oh...don't worry about him." Wonwoo responds, pecking Seokmin the cheek.

"So this is the game you're playing?" Mingyu asked, walking over to his partner- rather- fuck buddy.

"The only thing you were playing is my mother-fucking heart." Wonwoo responds, arms crossed, irises slashing him open "Don, tell em' to cut the cameras."

Vernon and Seungkwan joined Chan, who was now on the floor- eating pocky right by his side with legs crossed. The younger members knew too well that when accents come out, someone's pissed- and I mean real pissed.

"Why do you want to hide now? You didn't hide last night." Mingyu responds- and Vernon gags on strawberry shards.

"S'cuse me? I ain't the one hiding feelings."

"What feelings?" 

A slap resounded throughout the room, with Wonwoo's handprint in the dead center of Mingyu's cheek. 

"What feelings? As far as I'm concerned, best friends don't jack each other off with no feelings attached." The older grabbed his collar, "Besides, I don't see how you could have no feelings when you were givin' me the stink eye before I kissed Seokmin."

"Alright, but that gave you no right to do-" Another slap echoed off of pink walls and through the halls. 

"You don't fucking own me Mingyu, get that through your thick skull- and if you want me."

His anger was wearing thin, fading into irritation. " _Tell me. For fucks sake just fucking tell me._ " 

Pissed off into pleading. " _Please_ \- don't lead me on..."

The crunching of pink pocky seemed a bit too loud now, and Seungkwan promptly stopped eating when he realized that.

Mingyu looks around for a moment, taking his hand, leading him down the hall and to the bathroom. And in the biggest stall he crumbles along with him. The younger hugs him, letting broken sobs find comfort in his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I thought that you didn't like me in the first place...so I tried hiding my feelings for the sake of the group- and our friendship."

"I could see our friendship- but why would the group care? Everyone's got a dick up their ass- and they all seem pretty chill about it." Wonwoo pulls apart, "Or do you mean-?"

"Yeah you got it. I mean...like on variety shows like this- where I get the chance to kiss the shit out of you and I can't truly do it. Where I get to say I love you or act like we're dating and I can't confirm it. Or even our fans who, let's face it- not all of them are supportive. It was bad enough when Cube kicked Hyuna and Hyojong out for dating- imagine what Pledis would do to _us_ \- _all of us._ " Mingyu's rant stops with a pair of arms pulling him back in.

"I- I thought about that too." Wonwoo responds, fidling with Mingyu's hair. "I've thought about the entire group being exposed one day- and it's a terrifying thought. Our pay might get lower, our treatment might- will get worse- but our bonds will be just as strong, no, even stronger despite the hardships we may face." Wonwoo's grip tightens around his love, "But I'm tired of hiding, and I know you are too- so do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't think about it, just love me-love us.

Wonwoo goes straight in and Mingyu melts into him, going for the ass. "Hey! Hey-" Wonwoo mumbles against his lips, "save _that_ for the hotel." 

"You right." He admits, taking his hands off. "But when we get there, it's on!"

"Good." He wips Mingyu's eyes off one last time. "Now, you wanna race back to the studio?"

The two broke off into a sprint towards the pink painted room, laughing while feet tapped against the tiles.


	10. risque in raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i- yeah. yeah that happened. next chapter will be more porn based (i mean like the first one) so i hope yall are okay with that.

Wonwoo's hand didn't even get over the doorknob to their room before Mingyu took his arm, spun him around and into a kiss. The man pushed him against the door, arms in the crook of his back, lips lingering on his neck.

"Yes..." Wonwoo whispers, tugging at Mingyu's hair. "Kiss me again."

In the comfort of a rose tinted light, flats are uprooted from the carpet and linked around his lover's waist. The empty halls allow for "I love you" to wander and waste away. His perfume's only pulling him in deeper, drowning him in Chanel, lulling him into his mouth- and onto the floor of their room.

In the midst of these, a door slams shut with the force of a foot, and another swings open with a helping hand. Mingyu hears a faint, "Oh, so you're gonna fuck without me? On your knees honey."

That's definitely Seungcheol- who's recording along with the other two. In their world, they've got pet names, scented lube, and a script for their sex life. Wonwoo looks at his boyfriend and whispers, "Let's never resort to pornos- please."

"Why do you say that?" He inquires, a hand roaming his body. "You scared of a few whips?"

"No, I'm afraid I might scare you off."

Just then, Mingyu's hand brushes a different pattern- he lifts up the shirt and raspberry lingerie looks him dead in the eyes- asking- begging to be ripped away.

Clearly, that wasn't the only thing begging. "How long are you going to stare?" He whines, "Do what you want."

Mingyu licks his lips, a mischevious little flare in dark eyes. Wonwoo was poking the embers, playing with fire- and this poor man was about to get launched into the mother fucking sun.

Mingyu slams Wonwoo against the wall, arms entangled- wrapping around like vines. Lace lingerie frays, silk rips from his chest with ease, soon covered with Mingyu's lips. Hickeys help Wonwoo turn his hips- grinding and groaning into the crook of his man's neck. Mingyu looks up and Wonwoo's absolutely smitten- with rosy cheeks, sweat swimming in his hair, and his own raspberries he added to the bush.

Wonwoo doesn't get enough time to react before he's let down from his lovers' embrace and placed on their bed, panting and sweaty when nothing's even happened. Mingyu spreads Wonwoo's legs, inviting himself in.

Wonwoo shuts his eyes, thinking he's about to get fucked out his mind. But a pair of lips run up the side of his dick, a tongue waltzes in circles round and round his cock- sliding into the slit at the tip and goddamnit Mingyu's about to drive him insane.

"Hah...shit!" Wonwoo coaxes his legs shut in a failed attempt to get his man off so he can return the favor.

"Oh, you like it?" He asked, devilishly digging into his slit, stroking ever so slowly.

The bottom sucks in a breath, thrusting into his hand, opening his eyes and shit that's hot. 

Mingyu's dark brown hair laced with sweat, droplets adorn his chest like dew on grass. It's bad enough that tight leather pant hugged his frame and damn near suffocated his dick- and from this angle- it was clear (more than clear, actually) that his cock was about to caper out cramped constraints. 

Wonwoo's hand must be on autopilot, cause he's rubbing at Mingyu's crotch and he doesn't even remember moving his hand. Mingyu thumps Wonwoo's hand away, a pout on the older's face.

"No." Mingyu presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his dick. "I'm taking care of you tonight." 

"But-" He's shut up with Mingyu's mouth gliding to the base again. "Shit...I'm wanna come." 

"Not yet baby." His eyes wander to the phone, until he went to pick it up and it's not on the nightstand.

"Shit-...where's my phone?"

The door coughs, once, twice, and now it's hacking up splinters from whoever's behind it. Mingyu rolls his eyes and gets up to peep through the peephole. 

It's Seokmin- and he's got his phone in his hand- and his thighs looked killer right now.

"Yall are fucking, right?"

"Yeah...great timing though, I needed my phone. But Wonwoo looks like he's gonna need more than one dick tonight."

"Wonwoo, do you want Seokmin to-"

_"Yes."_

"Good." Mingyu opens the door so he too can look at the beauty of Jeon Wonwoo. "Cause he was coming in anyway." 

Seokmin licks his lips at the sight, stripping from his suit and tie damn near immediately. That's when Wonwoo realizes got someone to fuck and someone to suck. But which would go where? He hasn't seen Seokmin's dick yet-so he'd wait for a minute.

"Come on baby." Mingyu whispers, "let's go in here." 

With that, Seokmin and Mingyu enter the bathroom and Wonwoo's feeling left out- so he gets himself off to his fantasies in the meantime.

His mind wanders to every corner of the Earth, how Mingyu would touch, pinch, bite, lick every part of his body. Then back to the thought of getting fucked senseless on Valentine's day against the wall or on the floor. But then he realizes Seokmin's here too, and his mind goes straight to heaven.

What if he was sucking off his man while his ex fucked him in the back? A cock down his throat, a cock in his ass? Or reverse? And if they both came? At the same time?

Wonwoo could barely stop himself from storming into the bathroom, gripping the sheets tighter as he heard grunts and groans from his partners.

"Holy shit you're hung."

Wonwoo's heart dropped to his dick. Mingyu was already hung- just how big was Seokmin?" Speak of the Devil, The two come out the bathroom, hickeys and bites as battle scars, then Wonwoo looks down and Seokmin's nine. 

"So, Seokmin? Who takes what?"

"I think I'll take the ass." Seokmin decides, joining the oldest on the bed. 

Wonwoo already knew what to do, kiss the tip, give it a lick, and down it went- well- halfway. He damn near choked when Seokmin started prepping him, which he appreciated since he was still a little tight.

"How about I rim him?"

"Seokmin, you are a goddamn genius."

Lee licks a stripe up Wonwoo's ass and he falls face first into the pillow. He was quite ashamed to admit it, but light kisses and a tongue felt good up the ass. Mingyu yanks Wonwoo's head up and brings it straight to his cock- it down his throat and he can taste the precum and-

Seokmin's cock makes it's long awaited enterance into him, two hands on his ass to pull, push, and squish whenever he liked.

A moan slips onto the base of a dick, a little spit dribbled out his mouth, the pace speeds up and _shit it feels good._

It's sweaty in between two guys, yes, it's gonna be dirty, yes, his nose is inhaling pubes, yes, they're all moaning and groaning一 and yes, it was going to be a mess from the start.

But when Mingyu pulls his dick from his throat and lets Seokmin fuck the daylight out of him- he forgets all of that. He forgets all about that and accepts that it feels so damn good. His ass doesn't hurt (Seokmin made sure of that)- his dick is slamming into him with nine inches of pure fucking manpower- and his resolve crumbles as he stares at the ceiling.

Mingyu pumps his cock as fast as he could, groaning with every jerk of the hand. Streams of white paint Wonwoo's chest, with some landing on his tongue, gasping as Seokmin came deep in him, finishing him off. Seokmin hugs him from the back, pressing a kiss to his nape. Mingyu weaves his tongue into his mouth, remnants of cum and chardonnay lining their lips.

"Happy Valentine's day baby."


	11. public with problems

"I can't fucking wait until the night is over." Jihoon spat, "Pledis making us do all this shit back to back- finna get smack smack to the back back."

"Honestly..."

"On God."

"Damn straight."

The members were about to start giving their company more than enough shit, but Wonwoo walks in with a few words. "We're in trouble."

That was enough to make Mingyu's blood run cold. "Wh-who exactly is in trouble?"

"Junhui, Minghao, Vernon, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Mingyu."

Junhui rolls his eyes, sighing into Minghao's shoulder. Minghao translates his frustrated mumbles. "I knew they were gonna hound our asses when we got back to Korea."

"I think they're getting tired of our gay ass v-lives." Seungkwan comments, with Vernon pecking him on the cheek. "Well, they're just going to have to stay tired."

"And we both know what we did." Mingyu retorts, Wonwoo giving a strained nod.

"But what did Jihoon do?" Soonyoung takes his man by the waist, protecting him from everything.

"That's a good question, what did you do?"

All their questions were answered when management sat them down on three couches and started calling names.

"Junhui, Minghao, you two will not promote or interact on V-Live this week due to your sexual misconduct and inappropriate language. There is a time and place for intimate affection and it is not live- or brodcasted to thousands of fans."

"Fair enough."

"Seungkwan, Vernon, you two will not be allowed to participate in V-Lives together for two- maybe three months in order for rumors about you two dating to go away. We don't need homophobic fans or netzens on our tails tarnishing your or our reputation."

"Understood."

"Wonwoo, Mingyu, we were able to cut the recording right before your fight. However, the little that's left has sparked rumors of you two dating- or at least having something else going on behind the scenes- so we ask you two to please present your best on camera. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"We understand and apologize for our indecency."

"And Jihoon, where are you aquiring these... assests?"

"What ever do you mean?"

_Don't ask about the money don't ask about the money don'tㅡ_

"Don't play dumb with us unless you want your pay docked. The Gucci purses and pants? Yves Saint Laurent jackets? Balenciagas and Yeezys up the ass? Where are you acquiring these accessories?"

"My brother gifts me things like that from time to time."

"Just who exactly is your brother? He seems like an affluent individual."

"Min Yoongi of BTS."

"Lee Jihoon, I hope you're not messing with us."

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. You can check my contacts." He hands his manager the phone, until her hands reach "Dickhead".

"Yeah...He's definitely in here."

"See! I'm not joking with y'all. Now, can we please get back to practice?"

"Alright, go ahead everyone. Tread carefully."

Some grumbled, some rolled their eyes, but Lee Jihoon unclenched his asscheeks and heaved the biggest sigh he could. He really thought they were about to ask about the second bank account- or all the sex toys he's got piled in his closet. Speaking of which, he hasn't posted in a while. He'd do a longer stream tomorrow- maybe even today if he- they were feeling up to it.

But for now, he had five minutes before they walked on the stage to perform for those who slipped into the diamond lifeㅡ and the other idols that attended. 

He steals a glance at Soonyoung with red hair and leather pants and- he's definitely going to have to attend to that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah- get ready for about 2000 words of pure smut next update.


	12. exposed in emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall. i wrote this chapter three fucking weeks ago but a o 3 was a little b i t c h and didn't put it out.

The cool toned lights of magenta, cyan, yellow, and other shades shone over thirteen sweating men in similar black suits. Applause rang through their ears as they waved goodbye to fans, as the group exited, and rang into the dressing rooms backstage. The man smiles as he adorns casual clothes, because unlike other artists that night, he was leaving right after they performed. Why? Because he knew they weren't getting any awards that evening, and they wouldn't get any next time either.

Jihoon wants to head back to their seats with his team, but as he looks inside his bag again, he knows he can't.

Under the cover of a back door and a taxi cab, he departs from the others in a flash to get back to their hotel in Hong Kong. In a emerald green hoodie, black ripped jeans, a white choker with white shoes and a smaller bag, he still managed to catch stares from a few passerbys in busy city streets.

He throws his stuff to the windows and the walls and flops on the bed, then runs over to said bag because there's a laptop in it, and he doesn't need to break that shit right now. The man sighs out of relief and sets himself up for another scene.

Nostalgia over came him as he turned the webcam on. Memories of his trainee days wash over him. Talking to Vernon who got recruited in New York- Joshua in California- his parents who were back in Busan.

Maybe he'd just talk this stream. Let out a lot of things to his viewers.

"Hey peaches! How y'all hoes doin' tonight?" He spreads his legs open, sheepishly covering his crotch.

_'Good!'_

_'Pretty good actually.'_

_'i'm doing fine.'_

"Good? Good! Now, I'm sorry in advance but this might be more of a Q and A type live- which I haven't really done before. But I look at the forums- I know you all have questions."

He looks straight at someone's user, then realizes that's another camboy:

「スタ一ボ一イ~•°🌟」

Soonyoung nearly shit his pants typing under his main account. But then again, he had to get this question off his chest. After all, what would be better than watching porn in a black taxi back to the hotel?

**Q: "Would you be down for a round with another camboy?"**

"I- I think so...I mean- it wouldn't be strange- but then it'd be more like filming a porno. So yeah, I guess I would."

_'IS THIS A COLLAB I SMELL?'_

_'oh shit! starboy's here!'_

_'if yall fuck that might actually make my night- holy shit."_

_'if they fuck, the entire industry is CANCELLED. mia khalifa who? alexis texas where?'_

**Q: Would you ever fuck a fan?**

"As long as they're gay, bi, or pan, and don't have an STD, they're fair game."

**Q: Do you have a boyfriend? If so, will we ever get to meet him?**

The younger prays that his blush is covered by the mask. "I- uhm- no...I don't."

_'He totally does'_

_'Aaaaa we need to see him :))'_

_'look at that blush, you aint slick peach'_

**Q: Do you look at the forum... and do you know about ships?**

Jihoon lets his mask down to smirk, swiftly pulling it back up. "Oh, I know about ships alright. Me and Starboy, analangel with hongjuice, jejujiggle with vernoral- those stories you write- you guys are kinky, I hope you know that."

**Q: Favorite sex activity?**

The boy fidgets, closing his legs, a hiss slips out his mouth. That was a good question- a really good question. One that he needed to answer with action. He finally gave into his urges and tossed his pants to the floor- hands scrambling for a toy.

When he found a cock ring- and it's remote, he slapped that on his balls so fast it would've made your head spin. Now all that's left is to turn the remote on, pull your underwear back up- and go to heaven.

Peach falls on pillows, eyes closed, cock twitching behind underwear. He covers his mouth with his sleeve, praying no one comes into his room- since he's pretty sure he didn't lock the door.

But God isn't on his side- as Soonyoung's just made it back to the hotel.

"Jihoon, you forgot your-"

It must've Soonyoung's birthday- cause this was a sight for his eyes only- and depending on whoever's on the other side of that screen- them too. Wait- was his man a camboy? You mean to tell him every time his door was locked- he was fucking himself off on anything at his disposal- spreading his legs open to only thoughts of him?

Soonyoung strides over to the younger, licking lips, watching him grind his hips against air- fruitless in getting friction. _"Oh."_

"So this is where you ran off to?" A hand snakes up his shorts, gliding over silk panties.

"More like took a taxi, but yeah- hah-" Soonyoung gripped his ass like it was the last time he'd touch it.

"Do you want to catch another ride tonight?" He asked, Jihoon tried to supress a moan- looking towards the South.

Soonyoung's sure that Jihoon can't get any redder than this- but then he pulls his mask down, flushed lips falter and fumble for words. "It's okay baby, take off the mask. They won't see you- I'll make sure of that."

"Now turn to me baby boy."

Jihoon, being the tease that he is- turns his ass towards Soonyoung. Cream thighs in peach shorts and thigh high stockings- he thinks he's driven his man insane.

When the dancer flips him to his front, looming over a small frame in an emerald hoodie- he realizes just how quickly the tables are about to turn. Soonyoung pins him to the bed, arms above head- lips on his neck. Gliding down. Biting around. Jihoon closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his back, giving into his touch. He melts into the mattress, waiting for his man to take him. 

"Oh- you like the cock ring?"

Jihoon nearly shat himself when Soonyoung picks the switch up. "Let's see how long you can last.

He shrieks when the level goes from three to six. "Oh shit-yes-"

Six to Nine as Soonyoung strokes him just fine, green panties getting soaked in whatever the hell he's putting out.

Nine to fifteen and Jihoon wants to scream, but he's got his mouth covered shut.

"Oh, so you like that?"

Peach ruts against the pillow like his life depends on it, hands holding it down, panties wetting with every rub. Soonyoung then puts the pillow behind Jihoon's back, "Why do you need a pillow when you have me?"

"Good point."

His man coaxed him onto his lap and a simple shift told him why he wanted it. "I got hard just looking at you baby. Come on, show me what your hips can do."

Jihoon didn't think twice when he turns around, backin' his ass up on a denim tent. "Mhm...I want to suck it-"

"Not yet."

A belt plays at his wrists, Soonyoung debating on whether to smack his ass with that or his hands. Then he looks at his ass one more time and constricts his wrists. Jihoon's heart fluttered at the sheer thought of getting tied up- or at least lashed. Wait, what will his viewers think of this?

"You-you all enjoying yoursevles?" Soon licks his lips, a stripe up Jihoon's ass. The younger shrieks, looking around for a pillow and that was his fucking goal- wasn't it? To hear his moans echo off the walls and out the window.

Soonyoung chuckles, "Hansol just text me 'I hope you know these walls are thin'."

"I hope he knows my patience is thinner." He whispers, hands grabbing his ass again.

Jihoon's pretty sure he's overstimulated, but shit- he's just intoxicated by the feel Jihoon's tongue squirming around inside him- hitting every spot that's sure to break him. Little did Soonyoung know, he's already broken, screaming his whimpers into his sleeves. The cock ring is still on and he wants to come so bad.

"Let me hear you, peach- or do you have to cream first?"

Jihoon slams his head into the covers, he was about to be up all night.

Soonyoung was having a jolly good time till he's eating his man out and his head tilts a bit too far to the right of the screen.

_"Wait a fucking minute...you're Night Peach?"_


	13. 13: i'll delete later, but i needa say it right quick

hi everyone, it's been a while. if you're worried- no. i'm not deleting this story- hell, i love it, and y'all do too. 

i was put in a computer science program for the summer and have barely had time to update or even write. but the good news is: i'm learning more about html, which is what ao3 uses when writing! so i'll be able to give better content to y'all :)

but fr tho, i'm adding a lot more to chapter 12 cause uhm...yeah. 1600 words isnt enough for that. also, the ending will be much different. sorry for the wait, very sorry at that.

bye everyone!


End file.
